FACES we see, HEARTS that are Hidden
by ulquihimefohever
Summary: Hinamori Momo, most popular girl in Karakura high. She has the looks, voice, body, and much more! She is also captain in the cheerleading squad. Hitsugaya Toshiro, straight 'A' student, comes from a wealthy family; hates talking. Both were at the same place, at the wrong time.. What can these two be hiding that is such an unpleasant secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well this is another ToshiroXMomo fanfic!**

**I do need help with the grammar, so if anyone can please help me, that would mean a lot!**

**Here is only a small peek to the story…**

**By the way! Momo is the captain of the cheerleading squad and is very popular.**

**Toshiro is a straight 'A' student and comes from a very wealthy family; he doesn't talk much.**

* * *

An accident happened in Karakura town, around 11:30pm.

No one was found during this "incident"…

Who or what could have done an incident as this.

Four bodies were found, yet no one saw what had happened.

* * *

"Hinamori! You're going to be late…AGAIN!" Yelled the strawberry blonde.

Hinamori opened her eyes….

"I get it." She pulled the covers off her body.

"It's going to be a long day." She whispered…

* * *

"Master Hitsugaya, you most hurry and get ready for school." The butler informed Toshiro.

Toshiro groaned and sat up.

"What's on the news?" Toshiro looked at his plasma screen TV; which showed people from the news talking, but no sound could be herd.

"Mute sound off." Toshiro ordered.

"_Four bodies were found, no suspects in reach; and people are beginning to get scared, while others doubt the police-"_

Toshiro turned off the TV.

"Have my breakfast ready." He got off his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

_**[School]**_

"Momo-Sama, did you hear the news today?" A girl asked Momo.

"No?" She flipped her hair.

"Well, four bodies were-"

Momo placed her index finger in the girl's lips.

All the girls blushed.

"Please don't speak of this." Momo –Who was in her desk, got up and left the class.

Momo walked down the hallway; and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch were your-" honey color eyes met turquoises.

"Excuse me." She quickly past by him.

"…." Momo was sweating.

"_You will be fine."_ A dark voice in her head spoke.

"No I won't…nor will _he_." Momo splash some water in her face.

"Nothing is going to be fine…ever again." She

Murmured.

[Bathroom lights turn off]

"_So it seems."_ The voice in her head agreed.

* * *

**-.- I know it sucks.**

**But hope you guys can give me some ideas :D thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 What could never be said

Want to give thanks to **Ayoshi-chan923 And Hitsuhina fanatic! **

For your review! You guys made my day :D

Here is another chapter.

* * *

Hinamori looked around the dark lavatory.

"It's getting hard to breathe…" She hugged herself.

"_You know…I can help you." _The voice in her head spoke.

"Shut up…" Momo walked towards the door, hugging her stomach.

She opened the door and met _him._

"W-what do you want?" Momo was starting to pass out.

"Let's go somewhere else." His turquoise eyes watched her.

She was sweating, and breathing heavy.

Momo nodded.

He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He pulled her.

* * *

**[Roof top]**

Momo laid on the floor.

"When is this nightmare going to end?" She closed her eyes.

"I don't know, but what ever killed those people, did something to us as well…."

"Toshiro, what do think _it_ was?" Momo looked at the boy who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know, but what ever _it _was…I hope it's long gone." He looked up at the gray clouds.

"I hear voices in my head." Momo sat up.

"I do too." He whispered.

"We have to keep what happened that night a secret." Momo glanced up at him.

"Agree." He looked at her.

"_What will come next for both of you?" _

Momo and Toshiro froze.

"_What happened that night will not be kept a secret for long…and I hope both of you is ready." _

Momo and Toshiro said nothing.

"_That night was all planned out. You two meeting was no accident, and what you two discovered; will help you when the time is right."_

Momo stood up.

"C'mon, we have some research to do." Momo clenched her fist.

"I suppose." Toshiro stood up as well.

"You're short." He amused.

Momo rolled her eyes.

"Well not everyone can be…-"

"6, 7" He smirked.

Momo sighed.

* * *

Momo woke up in the middle of the night, to what seemed like a howl…

She held her black silky covers tight in her small hands…

"_His coming for you." A voice in the wind said._

Momo jumped out of bed, and walked towards her window…

It was opened.

A cold gush of wind blew in.

Momo closed her eyes.

And when she opened them…she came face to face, with a dark shadow.

It growled.

It's showed off its fangs.

His long tongue inches away from her.

Momo couldn't move.

What made her shiver, were its eyes.

Red…

Momo blinked, and once again looked into its eyes…

Brown…

She got confused.

The shadow didn't move.

"_You're the one I want." _It talked, but it didn't move its mouth.

Momo fell to her knees, and blacked out.

* * *

**[6:30am]**

Momo groaned.

"My neck is killing me." Momo opened her eyes.

She was on the floor next to her closed window.

Her eyes widen.

"No way." She ran out of her room and went to the bathroom.

She locked the door, and turned on the lights.

Once she was safe inside, she put her hair up in a messy ponytail and checked her body in the mirror.

Her creamy skin seemed unchanged.

"For a second I thought…nah." She laughed.

She washed her face and got ready for school.

But what she didn't see was the little black dot in the back of her neck, that started to grow.

* * *

Toshiro was in the shower, his head pressed against the marble wall.

"That dream…" He closed his eyes.

* * *

**[Toshiro's dream]**

Toshiro walked down a long wall way, it was dark, and the only thing that made him see were he was going, was the candle he was holding on to.

"Toshiro..." A person walked out of the wall.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro toke a closer look.

Her creamy skin had tattoos that looked like claw marks.

It started from the back of her neck, and went through out her body…

She was wearing shorts and a sport bra.

"Put some clothes on." Toshiro looked at the candle.

"Get out of here!" She screamed.

Once she did that, a shadow toke hold of her waist and dragged her down the hallway.

"HINAMORI!" Toshiro yelled.

**[End of dream!]**

* * *

Toshiro turned off the water.

"I wonder if she is doing well." He said under his breath.

* * *

Momo turned on the TV in living room.

"We find ourselves with another kill! 15yr old Yuki Inu, was found torn apart. She was walking back home, from visiting her father in the hospital around midnight-"

Momo turn off the TV and walked to the kitchen.

-Knock-

Momo felt her heart drop.

She went over to the door and opened it.

She wanted to die…

Her hand was pulled and all she could see was a large smile before forgetting how to breathe, and seeing only darkness.

* * *

_My Mother use to tell me… _

"_Do you believe in werewolves?"_

_And I would always run away from her, and lock myself in my room._

"_If the dark would ever devour the light, would I raise and become its new queen?"_

_My mother would always say to herself._

_I would wonder why…_

_Was it because of me?_

_Or was it because of the night?_

_I feel crazy…._

_Just thinking about it makes me sick..._

* * *

So yeah it was a weird chapter sorry my readers. I think this chapter has a lot going on -.- sorry if you guys don't like it

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Why this feeling?

Hey everyone! Thank you for your review!

Well here is chapter 3!

* * *

_All I want is to die._

Momo felt her blood boil.

"Momo-Chan, let me hug you?" The voice asked.

"Minori let me go!" Momo pushed the women, named Minori away.

"Aren't you happy to see your mother?" Minori narrowed her eyes at Momo.

"Now you want to be my mother? You're disgusting! Get away!" Momo held back the tears in her eyes.

The strawberry blonde come running outside.

"Rangiku, Keep her away!" Momo ran inside the house.

Rangiku looked at Momo who ran upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku closed the door, behind her.

"Aren't you happy to see your sister?" Minori smiled.

"Cut the crap!" Rangiku hissed.

Minori looked at Rangiku with a large grin.

"I'm here to take my daughter back." She played with her short black hair.

"Let's be real, after 10yrs you finely had a change in heart? Minori! Momo is now 16yrs old. She's not a little girl no more, you can't just come into her life and act like a good mother, because you are nothing but a good mother." Rangiku glared at her sister.

"Rangiku-Chan, don't be so mean! I know I did wrong! I know that! But I've remarried someone very rich, and I can take care of Momo-Chan now." Minori tilted her head.

"You act as if money was everything." Rangiku met Minori's brown eyes.

"I have full custody of her, and who did you marry _this time_." Rangiku crossed her arms.

"His name is Aizen, Aizen Sosuke. His very kind and I am in love with him." Minori blushed.

Rangiku didn't know why…but she felt cold all of a sudden.

"Look I know I'm a horrible mother…but-"

Momo walked out the house with her cheerleading outfit.

"It's Friday I have practice." She looked at Rangiku.

"Its fine, I'll see you tonight for dinner." Rangiku smiled.

Momo nodded and walked past Minori… before running off to school.

"That's what you have planted in her heart, now have a good day, and never bother us again." Rangiku opened the door and glance at her sister for the last time.

"I hope karma gets back at you." Rangiku said before she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Once inside the house, Rangiku slid down the door and started to cry.

* * *

Momo ran down the street, with tears flowing down her lovely cheeks.

_Why now? Why!_

Momo was to busy crying, that she didn't notice that she was all ready at school.

"Momo-Sama." A group of girls yelled –who also wore cheerleading clothes.

Momo quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Have you been crying?" One of the girls asked.

"No! Something got in my eyes." She smiled and walked over to the group.

"Be more careful! We don't want our captain to get hurt!"

Momo winked at her squad.

"No need to worry." She walked pass them.

"Let's get to work girls!" Momo yelled.

"K!" They yelled back.

* * *

**[15 Minutes later]**

Toshiro sat in his desk.

The teacher walked in front of the classroom.

"As you all know, the festival is a day away. And every classroom are having a competition…" Toshiro stopped listing to the teacher.

_I could careless about the stupid festival._

Toshiro thought coldly.

"Toshiro?" A girl with black hair tapped his shoulder.

Toshiro looked at the girl.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki; we were partners in the last project? Remember?" She smiled at him.

Toshiro blinked.

"Oh yeah…." He looked at her.

"I-I was wondering…do you want to play soccer with us? It's this afternoon…and we need extra players-"

"No." He interrupted her.

"Just listen, we are playing in the football field…since the soccer field is being build…just one game please?" She patted his hair.

Toshiro sighed.

"One game?"

"Yeah…just one." She grinned.

"What ever." He sighed.

"See you after school." Karin winked at him.

Toshiro looked at his desk.

"I guess." He said under his breath.

* * *

**[After school]**

Momo was still practicing when a group of people come to the football field.

"What are those people doing here?" Momo grabbed a bottle of water.

"Huh? Oh them, they're playing soccer." One of the girls informed Momo.

"Oh…" Momo finished her water.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Karin are you sure his coming?" Heita asked Karin.

"Of course he will!" She snapped.

"Look there he comes!" Kaneda pointed at the tall muscular boy.

Karin blushed.

Instead of him wearing his usual school uniform, he wore black basket ball shorts, and a white tank top.

Something caught his eye.

Karin noticed it, and looked over to where he was staring.

Hinamori Momo was doing a split on the grass.

Momo looked over to her shoulder and met his eyes.

She gave him a small smile, before going back to her cheerleading business.

"Hey! Toshiro!" Karin ran up to him.

He looked away and paid attention to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get going! You have no time for _that_." She slapped his back.

"Time for what?" He walked past her.

* * *

**[2 hours later]**

"Man your good!" Karin smiled.

"I use to play with friends of mine." Toshiro started walking towards the school gates.

"So…I know this is quick…but I really like you…" Karin started to blush.

Toshiro looked at Karin from the corner of his eye.

.

.

.

.

Momo was done with cheerleading practice and was walking towards the school's gate.

Something caught her eye….

"It's him." She looked at Toshiro…and than looked at the girl.

She was skinny and her hair was up in a pony tail yet letting some of her bangs fall on the sides of her face.

She was taller than Momo and was blushing far too much for a girl who plays soccer.

-Yeah Momo noticed Karin in the soccer game.

Momo walked closer, but for some reason she didn't know why her chest started to feel so tight.

She could hear Karin.

"I was wondering if you are free for Saturday night…" She smiled.

Toshiro looked at Karin.

"Maybe I'm coming to fast, but I feel that we have a connection…" Karin got on her tippy toes…

Momo didn't know why but she felt like she couldn't breathe, so she did the only thing that came up to her mind.

She tripped.

Karin stopped.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro walked over to where Momo was sitting.

"I stripped and now my knee is bleeding." Momo pointed at her bloody knee.

"Idiot." Toshiro looked at her.

"Well excuse me; anyways can you help me up?" Momo smiled.

"You're so clumsy." He chuckled.

Momo rolled her eyes.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Ouch!" Momo tripped on her own feet and her forehead touched his hard chest.

"Be more careful, you're not able to walk just yet." Toshiro patted her head.

Karin just watched in the sidelines, she clenched her fist.

"He totally forgot that I'm still here…" She felt her eyes sting.

She glared at Momo before she went off running to who knows where.

Momo noticed Karin from the corner of her eye, and how the girl went off running.

_It feels good…but I shouldn't have done that._

_Why is my chest pounding so fast…?_

Momo thought.

"So, how do I get home?" Momo looked at Toshiro innocently.

Toshiro's eye twitched.

"Don't do that!" He pinched her cheeks.

"Ow! That hurts! Quit it! OW!" Momo felt her cheeks go hot.

"I'll walk you home." He told her.

"Cool."

"Put her arm over my shoul-"

"I am short!" She softly punched his chest.

"Oh yeah, than let me do this." Toshiro without warning put Momo over his shoulders.

"H-Hey! I'm not a bag! I thought you're gentlemen." Momo pulled Toshiro's white locks.

"Stop that! That hurts!" Toshiro growled.

"Not until you carry me like a lady-"

Before Momo could finish, Toshiro flipped her like a pancake, and had before Momo knew it, she was being carried bride style.

"Like that?" He smirked.

Momo blushed.

"Yup." She poked his cheek.

"Let's get going." He started to walk.

"My house-"

"I know where it is." He whispered.

"Huh? How? Have you been following me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I come around your neighborhood in my afternoon walk." He gave her a boyish smile.

Her heart stopped.

"How tall are you?" He asked her.

"4, 10." She blushed.

He started to laugh.

"S-stop that!"

"Why should I?"

"It's embarrassing."

"No."

"Yes it is!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"I find it cool." He admitted.

"Well thanks…hey wait! You're talking more!" Momo squealed.

"I know right? I guess when I'm with you, I can be myself." He mused.

"Same here." She rested her head on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep." He laughed softly.

"I'm not!" She pinched his nipple.

"I'm about to drop you." He warned.

"Good luck with that." She laughed.

He chuckled.

"Did you notice that we are walking the opposite way of the sunset?" Momo pointed at the sky.

"So?"

"So? You are carrying me like a bride, and the sunset behind us! It only means one thing!" Momo's eyes sparkled.

"We're in a movie!" Both said at the same time.

Momo and Toshiro looked at each other; and burst out laughed.

* * *

So hope you guys liked it -.- I made this chapter more dramatic, and here is a small info.

Momo does cheerleading on Friday, ALL DAY.

Teacher excuse the cheerleading squad from class on Fridays.

Toshiro can be very cold but when his around Momo he acts like a child.

Review please. I am sorry people if this chapter is ugly ._. I am sorry…


	4. Chapter 4Why now?

**Flash back…**

**10 Years ago…**

**[3:30pm]**

Rangiku had just came from shopping and stopped by her sister's house, on the way home.

She parked her silver Honda; in her sister's drive way.

Rangiku got out the car and walked towards the house.

-Knock-

_No response._

-Knock-

The door slowly opened.

Cheeks flushed, eyes puffy from crying, and small hands in a tight fist. Hinamori Momo came into view.

"Momo? What's wrong dear?" Rangiku picked up the 6yr old.

"M-my mum….she hasn't came back home, since" Hiccup "Yesterday." Hiccup.

Rangiku looked at the small girl.

"Have you taken a shower yet?" She asked.

Momo bit her lower lip.

"No…b-but it's not because Momo wanted…." She played with her fingers.

"Please explain love." Rangiku patted Momo's head.

"Mum brought another man again…and the man kept looking at me….I wanted to go to the bathroom…and mum went to the kitchen….and the man followed me…" Momo began to cry.

Rangiku's heart dropped.

"What happened next?" Rangiku's voice was breaking.

"I ran to my room, and he tried to catch me but I quickly went in my secret place…He didn't find me. But he waited for a while before he left. When I went downstairs….I saw something." Momo pulled her hair with her small hands.

Rangiku stopped the child from hurting herself, and told her to continue.

"He was on top of mum! And it looked like it hurt! When he saw me he smiled….I ran back to my room and locked the door. When I came back outside, Mum and the man weren't there. I went to my mum's room, and her closet was opened, and…and…HER STUFF WAS GONE!" Momo yelled.

Rangiku hugged the small child.

"Let's go to your room and get your stuff." Rangiku walked inside the house.

_Look at this place! It's a mess…_

Rangiku thought as she walked towards Momo's room.

"Get your stuff honey, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Rangiku put Momo down.

Momo did as she was told, but kept glancing over her small shoulder to make sure that Rangiku was still there.

Rangiku pulled out her phone, and dialed in a number.

And waited for a few minutes for the person to pick up…

"**Hello?"**

"It's Rangiku, where are you?"

"**Hey! I'm at home." **

"Do you take me as an idiot? I'm in your place, right now! What the hell? Why is Momo alone?"

"**Oh, her….She'll be okay, there is food in the kitchen."**

"She's 6! Who else is with you?"

"**My new husband! He met Momo! He loves her, and wants me to leave her with him for a day, for they can get to know each other. Isn't that great?"**

Rangiku almost threw up.

"When are you coming back?" Rangiku clenched the phone.

"**In a few weeks."**

Rangiku hanged up the phone.

"You got everything honey?" Rangiku looked at Momo who had a dinosaur book-bag, over her small shoulder.

"Yeah…" Momo nodded.

* * *

**[5:25pm]**

"Well, you all ready know my apartment." Rangiku opened the door.

"Yeah..." Momo whispered.

"Make yourself comfy, and go take a shower." Rangiku smiled.

"Okay." Momo smiled.

.

.

.

.

Momo laid in Rangiku's queen size bed.

"Say, do you want to live with your aunty? Or do you want to go back home?" Rangiku walked in the room with two cups of hot chocolate for both of them.

Momo sat up and toke one.

"I want my mum…but I'm scared of her." Momo looked at her cup.

Rangiku looked at Momo.

"At night…she would sit outside, and look at the moon…and would say crazy things. One time, she said that someone will come for me and take me. Another time she would say that she was cursed by the moon. But when I started to get really scared of her was when she came into my room at night and whispered…._Momo-Chan, do you believe in werewolves'? _Ever since then, she would tell me scary stories at night about werewolves." Momo held tight the cup.

"Do you want your mother to stay away from you….forever?" Rangiku toke a sip of her drink.

Momo looked at her aunty.

There was a long pause.

"Yes." Momo narrowed her eyes.

"I promise…that no one will ever hurt you again." Rangiku hugged Momo.

* * *

**[End of flashback]**

Rangiku was up cooking food when the doorbell ringed.

"Coming." Rangiku ran towards the door.

She opened the door.

"Hey!" Momo smiled at her aunty.

"Excuse the intrusion, but as you can see Momo has a bloody knee, -Well it dried off-… and I don't have any bandages on me…also I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro explained to the confused women.

Rangiku made 'O' with her mouth.

"Lovers eh?" Rangiku playfully slapped Toshiro's broad shoulder.

Momo blushed.

"Over my bloody knee! Well not so bloody anymore…but still!" She yelled.

.

.

.

.

Toshiro sat in the kitchen table, while Momo went off to get a bandage.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Momo walked in the kitchen.

"No thank you, and is that a Mario bandage?" Toshiro pointed at Momo's knee.

"Yeah, So what?" Momo raised her eyebrow.

"No, nothing really." Toshiro smiled.

"Hey you should stay for dinner." Rangiku winked at Toshiro.

"No thank you, I should really get going…" Toshiro looked at his phone.

"Oh right! Your parents must be worried." Rangiku quickly said.

"Yeah, maybe next time?" He got up.

"Sure thing, honey bun!" Rangiku grinned.

"I'll walk you to the door." Momo said politely, and quickly shot a glare at Rangiku.

"What! I was just saying!" Rangiku sounded disappointed.

Momo opened the door for Toshiro.

Once he was outside…

"Thank you for today…" She gave him a warm smile.

"No, thank you." He winked at her.

Momo blushed.

"Ummm, back at school…that girl…." Momo bit her thumb.

"You mean Karin?" Toshiro tiled his head.

"Yeah, whatever her name is…are you going out with her….its not that I care or anything, b-but I just don't want to bring someone into this mess… we're going through…" Momo looked down at the floor.

"Nah, I don't really like girls like her…She's all tomboy and stuff, besides I think of her as a friend nothing more." Toshiro looked at Momo.

"Oh….so you don't like people who are active?" Momo looked up and met his eyes.

"No, not like that; what I mean is that I don't like girls who come at me, the way she did. In the end I could never see someone like her, as lover. She's cool but could never be my type." He patted Momo's head.

"I see." She played with her cheerleading skirt.

"I like girls who are clumsy…and short…very short." He looked up at the dark sky.

"I like tall guys…and who has a kind heart….most of all…" She looked at her skirt.

"Most of all?" He looked at her.

"Most of all…his smile." She blushed.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS ALL READY!" Martha the neighbor, who always walks her dog, yelled.

"Eh? How much did you listen to?" Momo looked at the red headed.

"I saw it all!" Martha snickered.

Toshiro chuckled.

"I should really go home, it's gotten dark." Toshiro grabbed Momo's small hand.

"Y-yeah…see you on Monday." She said softly.

"Yeah, oh one more thing…can you give me your number." Toshiro toke out his phone.

"For?" She asked.

"Just incase anything bad happens." He whispered.

Momo herd it loud and clear.

"Right." She quickly said.

As Toshiro and Momo exchanged numbers….they didn't notice a dark shadow lurking in the streets.

"Thanks." Toshiro put away his phone.

"No problem." Momo walked back inside.

"See you around." Toshiro waved goodbye to Momo.

Once inside, Momo let out a big dreamy sigh.

"Oh? What is this? Are you in love?" Rangiku yelled from the kitchen.

"Hush up!" Momo rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

.

Momo and Rangiku both laid in the living room floor, while eating a bowl of ice-cream.

"Say, did you cry when _she _came to the house?" Momo dipped her spoon in the mountain of glory.

"Yeah…." Rangiku said as she also made her way to the mountain.

"Why?" Momo didn't look at her aunty.

"I was mad….I was mad in how a person could be so self-centered, and heartless." Rangiku put a spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Wah abuh yuh?" Rangiku tried to speak.

"I cried….I wasn't strong enough, I felt as if _she _only came back…to make fun of all the hard work you have done…so it ticked me off; to the point of crying." Momo sighed.

"I guess we both knew this day was going to come, but neither of us we're prepared for it." Rangiku licked her spoon.

"I suppose." Momo smiled sadly.

"But the question is…how did _she _find us? When we moved a month later, after what happened that night." Rangiku looked at Momo.

"Who knows?" Momo dipped her spoon in the ice-cream bowl.

"Talking about other things! Do you like Toshiro-Kun?" Rangiku elbowed Momo.

"Ow! And no! I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"What ever!" Momo blushed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_That's right…After Minori left me…The court gave full custody over me, to Rangiku…_

_And a month later, we moved…_

_So…?_

_How…?_

_Did she find us…?_

_And more importantly….why now?_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I made this one for you guys could get the better view, of why Momo and Rangiku don't like Minori!

Well hope you guys Review!

I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update ._.**

* * *

**[One week later…]**

The whole school was talking about the upcoming festival…

Momo was running upstairs with a box filled with small bells.

Once she was in hallway; Momo increase her speed, but only to bump into a tall girl.

Bells hit the floor and quickly scattered everywhere.

Momo let out a small "Ow" escape her lips.

"Bro. Watch where you're going!" Momo got up.

"It's not my fault, you came running into me." A female voice said.

Momo looked at the tall girl…

_It's that girl…what's her name again….Lucy? No. Kari? I don't think so…oh right Karin._

Momo rolled her eyes.

"You're tall, so it's _your _fault for not looking!" Momo started to collect the bells on the floor.

"What ever. Let me help." Karin started to help Momo.

Once all bells were inside the box; Momo went on with her business.

Karin blinked.

* * *

Momo knocked on the door, with her small feet.

"Momo-Sama is back!" A girl with curly pink hair opened the door.

"Thank you, Sue." Momo walked in the classroom.

"Here let me take that for you." Yui grabbed the box from Momo's small hands.

Momo let out a tired sigh.

"Yuki, Lucy, Yuka, Lue, Jacky, and Makeyla…that includes you too Yui and Sue." Momo walked to the empty desk, and claimed on top of it, until she stood straight.

"Ok! As we all know the festival is coming up, and we need to keep it all cool! So I all ready ordered the new uniforms, and they will be arriving tomorrow night." Momo looked at all her fellow cheerleaders.

"So these bells are for us?" Lucy picked up the small gold bell.

"Yeah, it's going to go in our hair." Momo pulled out a black silky ribbon, from her skirt's pocket.

"That's cute!" Jacky smiled.

"Also, we are practicing more hours than usual. So get dressed and let's head out to the football court." Momo grinned.

They all nodded.

* * *

Momo was in the girl's locker room, changing into her pink yoga shorts that said 'Pink' in the back.

After she put her white tank-top she walked towards the mirror to do her hair.

Two girls came in and were talking about something, and it wasn't until one of them said Toshiro's name, Momo started to listen.

"I herd that Hitsugaya-Kun, and that tall girl, had something going on." The girl said.

"I think her name is…Karin, but I think you are right. When we were coming upstairs, I saw them talking on the soccer field." The other girl said.

Momo put her hair in a tight ponytail and walked out.

Before the door closed, she herd one of them say.

"Was that the cheerleader captain? Man I wish I was popular like her."

Momo rolled her eyes.

As she was walking downstairs, she saw two people coming up…

Momo acted as if nothing was there, and kept walking.

"I think this is going to be fun." Karin giggled.

"Yeah I guess." Toshiro sighed.

Momo clenched her fist.

_That's right…I've been so busy, we haven't talked all week. _

Momo bit her lower lip.

* * *

"End it with a split, Lucy." Momo ordered from the bench.

"Like that?" Lucy did a perfect split on the grass.

Momo smiled and nodded.

"Take a break, girls." Momo yelled.

Momo was so distracted by a small butterfly which landed on her nose; that she didn't hear when Jacky yelled for her to move.

Something hit the side of her stomach that made Momo fall to the floor.

"MOMO-SAMA!" All girls yelled in distress.

Momo got up.

Suddenly she let out a small cry.

"Momo-Sama!" Lucy and the other girls surrounded Momo.

"Let me see the mark." Yui lifted Momo's tank-top -to the middle of her stomach.

Momo herd a small gasp from all the girls.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"There's nothing there….but when did you get this tattoo?" Yui looked at Momo.

Momo looked confused.

"Let me see." Momo looked down at her belly…and found four –black- claw marks…

Momo pulled down her shirt.

"I forgot." She laughed nervously.

"…." All girls looked at their captain with worried expressions on their face.

"I am so sorry!" A boy came running, towards the group.

"You idiot, do you think a simple sorry will-"

"That's enough Yuki." Momo interrupted her.

"B-but h-he hurt you." Yuki started to cry.

"Don't let this happen again, you got that?" Momo's voice was stern.

"O-ok…sorry" The boy grabbed the baseball that Lue threw at him.

"That's all for today ladies." Momo patted Yuki's head.

"Ok…" They mumbled.

Momo started to walk back to the school's building.

* * *

As Momo was heading home, she herd someone yell her name.

"Momo!"

Momo turned around, to find gray eyes staring down at her.

"Rene? What are you doing back?" Momo blinked.

"Long time huh? Come here." Rene smiled.

She ran towards Rene.

Rene pulled her into a tight hug.

"Long time…" Momo smiled.

Rene put her down and patted her head.

"3 years? Bet you're happy to see your boyfriend" Rene ran his fingers threw his curly blonde hair.

Momo blushed.

"I was 13teen, give me a break!" Momo yelled.

"So are you saying; you don't see me as your boyfriend anymore?" He grinned.

Momo rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Anyways why are you back?" Momo looked at his sudden change of expression.

"I had to come back…my parents died in a car crash…So my uncle is taking care of me." Rene gave a small sad smile.

Momo felt sadness wash over her.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, it's ok! Don't cry! It's really ok! I know they are in heaven now." Rene wiped away her tears.

Momo sighed.

"Hey want to come over for dinner?" Momo looked into his warm gray eyes.

"When don't I?" He smiled.

As both of them made their way down the street, Momo didn't see a certain black haired girl, watching from a far away distances.

_Since she has no interest in Toshiro now….so I'll make him all mine._

Karin had a wide grin on her face.

"Toshiro will be surprise when he see's this." She looked down at the picture, of two people hugging each other.

* * *

Toshiro was taking a shower when his phone began to ring.

He walked out the shower with a towel around his waist.

He looked at a picture with a girl hugging a boy.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro looked closer.

_Why do I care? It's none of my business…_

Toshiro threw his phone on his bed.

"I should text her." He frowned.

Toshiro got dressed, and laid in his bed.

"What should I say…?" Toshiro looked at his phone's screen.

**[Few minutes later]**

-Texting-

_**Hey, how are you?**_

_**-Toshiro.**_

Few seconds...

_**Hey! And I'm good! My bestfriend came back to town! His like my big brother! And how are you?**_

_**-Momo ;D**_

Toshiro re-read the text.

_**Cool and I'm fine, thank you for asking.**_

_**So how was your day?**_

_**-Toshiro.**_

Toshiro thought about the text, that Momo had sent him.

_Why do I feel relieved? I can't like her? It's only been a few weeks since I met her._

Toshiro herd his phone ring, and he quickly opened the new massage.

_**I found something….in my body…kind of like claw marks…my friends ask me when I had gotten a tattoo. I had to lie to them…**_

_**-Momo D:**_

_**How did it get there?**_

_**-Toshiro o.O**_

_**How I'm I suppose to know! **_

_**-Momo ._.**_

_**True…Well when did you notice it there?**_

_**-Toshiro :0**_

_**When I got hit, by a baseball…I think it was a baseball…or was it a bag of chips?**_

_**-Momo 0.0**_

_**Bag of chips? Really? :0 but if it was a baseball… man, that must have hurt.**_

_**-Toshiro :T**_

_**Can't blame me for thinking about a snack! And yeah it did hurt! But anyways! Let's hang out tomorrow? **_

_**-Momo :D**_

_**Sure why not. And once I got hit by a metal stick.**_

_**-Toshiro.**_

_**Ouch! That sounds horrible!**_

_**-Momo :p**_

As both teenagers got deeper into their conversation; some where else, a glossy black car approaching the outskirts of the town…

* * *

**[Outskirts of town]**

His ruby color eyes narrowed as he rolled down the tainted window, to reveal the full moon.

A girl with sapphire color eyes grinned as she played with a silver dagger, between her pale fingers.

"Say Dmitri? Do you think we will find what we are looking for here?" the blonde girl licked the dagger.

"Don't get your hopes up, Alisa." His deep voice ringed in the blondes ears.

"Cousins don't argue." The driver purred.

"Danil, stop talking and drive." Snap Alisa.

"Hn? You talk too much; did you forget your place?" Danil pressed down on the gas panel.

"Romeo will hear about this Danil! Only because we are in Japan, doesn't mean I can't call him!" Alisa rolled down her window.

"Don't get all high and mighty, for when we get back to Russia, you will get what you just earned yourself… _сука_." Danil licked his lips.

Alisa hissed.

Dmitri let out a big heavy sigh.

"We are here." Dmitri pointed at a sign that said

'Welcome, to Karakura town!'

"Found four all ready….man do they reek!" Alisa inhaled a great amount of air in her lungs.

Dmitri gave a small smile.

_This is interesting…._

"What is it?" Danil looked at Dmitri, from the driver's mirror.

"I found a lost kitty…" Dmitri's eyes began to glow.

"Aren't those rare?" Alisa unlocked her door.

"Stop here." Dmitri ordered.

"I know what to do!" Danil parked the black car, in a near by abandon gas station.

Dmitri got out, the car.

"It seems, as if this little kitty as been infected…with a dog." Dmitri looked at moon.

"What are you going to do? We can't kill what hasn't existed in millions of years." Alisa walked over to Dmitri.

"Guess we will bring a _new _pet home." Dmitri mused.

"We all know that, what Dmitri wants…he _always_ gets." Danil whispered, as he opened the car's rear.

Alisa nodded.

Dmitri had a wide grin, set across his lips.

_It's really creepy seeing him…excited._

Alisa thought.

* * *

**[Momo's house]**

Momo yawned as she hugged her big pillow.

_What a weird day…eh? I just got a really strange feeling….oh well._

Momo closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber…

"_Run! Or they will catch you!"_

Screamed a voice; in Momo's head.

Her eyes snapped opened.

Momo felt sick…

"_They're coming for you! Run!" _The voice warned.

"Leave me alone!" Momo covered her ears…

"_Run…" _Was the last thing Momo herd, before a shadow appeared on the side of her bed…

Momo felt her body go numb.

It smiled.

Momo was ready to scream, but shadow saw right threw her and covered her mouth.

"Kitty…." His voice was deep.

Momo felt her eyes sting.

"I won't hurt you….IF you come with me." His red glowing eyes buried themselves deep in her soul.

The light in her eyes started to fade away.

Momo nodded.

He picked her up from her bed, and threw her over his broad shoulders, like a sack of potatoes.

Momo couldn't move her body, nor could she find her voice.

Momo felt his hand on her thighs.

Her eyes widen.

"N-no please." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't worry I'm just holding on to you…it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Momo felt like throwing up.

"Sleep…" He said under his breath.

Momo's eyelids felt heavy….and it wasn't long before she past out.

* * *

_What Dmitri wants…he always gets…._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Sorry I toke so long!**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 Huh?

**Hey there! Here is chapter 6!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I kept messing up **

**-.-**

* * *

Alisa was staring down at the sleeping white haired boy.

She remembered what Dmitri had told her.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Dmitri looked over to Alisa….

She held her breath.

"I need you, to do something for me." His Russian ascent came out.

"And that is?" Alisa raised an eyebrow.

"It seems there is another _pet _somewhere in this town." Dmitri closed his eyes.

"Can you smell it?" Danil toke out a 50 cal sniper rifle.

"Yeah." Dmitri smiled.

"That's good, Alisa can you take care of the _other _pet?" Danil toke out four silver bullets, each 5inches long.

"Sure." Alisa didn't dare say no.

"Hey Dmitri I need- eh? Where did he go? I suppose he couldn't wait to get his hands on the pet." Danil looked at Alisa.

She rolled her eyes.

"Better be on your way." Danil closed the car's rear.

"What ever." Alisa shivered.

_What would have happen…if I said no to Dmitri…..I really don't want to think about it?_

Alisa hugged herself.

"I'll be hunting. So if you need anything, just call me…so do me a favor and don't need anything. Later" Danil disappeared.

Alisa glanced at the dark sky.

"Here I go." Alisa sighed.

* * *

**[End of flashback]**

Alisa never did find boys attractive…

"He looks heavy." She murmured.

The white haired boy shifted in his sleep.

Alisa's eyes started to glow.

_Dmitri better be happy._

She thought, as she got closer to sleeping boy.

As she stood next to his bed and reached out to him, his eyes snapped opened….

"Too late." She whispered.

"Where is Danil?" Alisa looked at the two sleeping bodies in the car.

"His either stealing a car, or his dead; either one is good enough for me." Dmitri got in the driver's seat.

Alisa blinked.

"How are we going to start the car?" She got into the passenger seat

"It's voice control." Dmitri didn't even look at his cousin.

"I knew that…" Alisa watched as the car's engine started.

Dmitri toke out his phone.

"What is it?" Alisa looked at Dmitri's bored expression.

"Danil, got a new car." Dmitri pressed down on the gas panel.

"So where are we going now?" Alisa asked stupidly.

"I have a house in the south side of Tokyo." Dmitri sighed…

"We know you are in full conscious, boy." Alisa looked over to the boy with the white hair.

"What's your name?" Dmitri asked.

"Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro looked at Momo.

"Is that your lover?" Dmitri almost smirked…almost.

Toshiro felt his cheeks go warm.

"N-no." He murmured.

Now that made Dmitri smile.

"No harm will come to her or you; now sleep." Dmitri's eyes started to glow.

Toshiro felt his eyelids become heavy. And it wasn't long before he was knocked out, and landed in Momo's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning Momo found herself, in a large white bed….next to Toshiro?

"Huh?" Momo jumped off the bed, flush in the face.

_No way._

Momo started to panic.

"W-when d-did t-this h-happen? Did I lose my V-card? What if I didn't use protection?" Momo touched her body.

"H-how c-could h-he!" Momo got a pillow and started to hit Toshiro.

"Ow!" Toshiro opened his eyes, only to get poked in the eye by two small fingers.

"Cut it out!" Toshiro grabbed her wrist.

"L-let g-go….y-you p-pervert!" Momo bite his hand.

"That's it!" Toshiro felt a vein pop.

"What are you doing?" Momo found herself pinned down, on the carpet.

She looked at Toshiro.

"I didn't want to lose my V-card with…well ok you are hot…but-"

"Huh?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow.

"We made love right? That's why we both slept on the same bed?" Momo sounded confused.

"Wait! What? We-"

The door opened.

A tall girl with long blonde hair stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I see you two, are having fun." She smirked.

Toshiro and Momo turned red.

"No it's not lik-"

Momo pushed Toshiro to the floor and looked at the ground.

That's when it hit them both.

The blonde noticed.

"I am Alisa, your caretakers…." She said coldly.

"Now Alisa, is that how you treat our new pets?" A tall male came in the room.

"Dmitri…I was just-"

Dmitri lifted Alisa's chin.

"Just what?" He glared at her.

Toshiro felt his blood go cold.

"Nothing." Alisa whispered.

"Ok than, now if I am correct you are Toshiro…but I haven't learned you're name _Printsessa_." Dmitri walked over to Momo.

"Hinamori Momo." Dmitri got in one knee and toke hold of Momo's hand.

"Dmitri at your service." He kissed Momo's hand.

Momo blushed.

Toshiro looked at the wall.

"You two must be hungry; let me take you both to the dinning room." Dmitri got up.

"Um…-"

"All you're questions shall be answered later." Dmitri looked at Toshiro.

Toshiro looked into Dmitri's eyes.

"…" Toshiro nodded.

Dmitri looked at the two teens, and what they where wearing.

Momo had pink shorts with a black tank-top; Along with her hair up in a messy bun.

Toshiro had white basketball shorts along with a black T-shirt.

"Alisa, get proper clothing for Toshiro and Momo. After both of you are done, I'll be outside, waiting to take you to the dinning room." Dmitri got out the bedroom.

"There is a closet in the bathroom, filled with clothes. So hurry up and change yourselves." Alisa pointed at a wooden door.

"Thanks." Momo opened the wooden door.

_Idiot, don't trust them too easily._

Toshiro thought.

* * *

Once Toshiro and Momo we're in proper clothing, Dmitri and Alisa showed them to the dinning room.

Momo looked at the strapless short dress, which had roses printed in front. –Look at my profile for the links for Momo and Toshiro's outfit.

"Here we are." Dmitri opened two large glass doors.

There was a wooden glass table in the center of the room, and hanging above was a crystal chandelier –Link of the chandelier in my profile.

"Take a seat." Dmitri and Alisa we're both sitting down on the table.

Toshiro and Momo nodded.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Toshiro looked at Dmitri.

"Hey…" Momo whispered nervously to Toshiro.

Dmitri sighed.

"I needed a new pet, or _pets_ I should say. After all, I have already own too much werewolves, and other creatures you probably never thought existed. So I thought to myself one day, 'hey why won't I go around the world and find new pets?' So my cousins and I ended up in Japan.

Where I found many creatures; but there was two scents I had gotten stock on my nose…."

"And that was us…." Momo thought out aloud.

"Correct, but what interested me more; was the fact that you Momo, had four werewolves outside your home." Dmitri smirked when he saw Momo's expression.

"You can communicate with them, can't you?" Alisa looked over to Momo.

"Alisa is gifted, with seeing other people's abilities, etc." Dmitri's eyes started to glow.

"What are you?" Toshiro frowned.

"Vampire." Dmitri looked at Momo.

"What do you want from us?" Toshiro clenched his fist.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have new pets." Dmitri stood up.

Momo held her breath, as Dmitri made his way over to her.

"You're infected with black blood." Dmitri grabbed Momo's arm.

"Hey!" Toshiro stood up.

"Alisa." Dmitri's eyes were no longer ruby but gold.

Alisa grabbed Toshiro.

Toshiro tried to break free, but who was he kidding.

Dmitri opened his mouth, and tilted his head.

Momo couldn't move.

"I am saving you life…if the black blood goes to your heart….you will turn into on of _his _creatures. So consider this a gift." Dmitri licked Momo's shoulder.

Momo flushed.

"Don't do that….please." Momo felt his lips brush lightly on her shoulder.

Without warning Dmitri bite down…

Momo whimpered, but didn't scream.

Toshiro watched in horror.

As Dmitri pulled away; black blood oozed out of the two small holes he had left.

"See." He whispered in her ear.

Momo touched the warm liquid that leaked out, of her body.

"It's black." Momo looked at her hand.

Alisa unlocked her hold on Toshiro.

Toshiro didn't waste a single second, and went to Momo's aid.

"Are you ok?" Toshiro's eyes held concern in them.

"Yeah." Momo smiled.

"In a few hours, my cousin Danil will return with airplane tickets. So get clothes from the closet and be ready." Dmitri wiped the corner of his mouth, with a napkin.

"They haven't eaten anything." Alisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's right. Make them something will you?" Dmitri went back to his seat.

Alisa nodded.

_Damn you._

She thought, as she left to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Momo looked at Dmitri.

"Russia." He smiled.

"Before, we go to anywhere. Can you give her something before she dies of blood lost?" Toshiro sounded annoyed.

"Sure thing." Dmitri walked over to Momo.

"Here you go my lady." He handed her a clean napkin.

"Thanks." Momo grabbed the napkin, and placed it on her shoulder.

"Hn." Dmitri smiled.

Toshiro felt weird for some reason.

Momo looked at Toshiro.

"I miss Rangiku." She whispered.

"It's going to be ok…." Toshiro grabbed her hand, and lightly squeezed it.

"Danil." Dmitri looked over to a tall guy with purple hair and green eyes.

Momo noticed the skull stud earring on the rim of his ear.

Danil was about Dmitri's height –which is pretty tall. Danil wore white cargos and a red V-shirt.

"Dmitri." Danil winked at Dmitri.

"Why aren't you dead?" Dmitri sounded disappointed.

A sweat dropped on the side of Danil's face.

"Nice to see you too…." Danil mumbled.

"Did you get them?" Alisa walked in with two large trays of food.

"Yeah." Danil toke out five plane tickets and looked over to Toshiro and Momo.

"Nice." He patted Dmitri's shoulder.

"Yeah." Dmitri didn't smile.

"We should eat." Danil licked his lips.

Toshiro stood in front of Momo.

"We don't drink the blood of humans." Danil informed them.

"Than what do you drink?" Momo asked.

"We drink Vampire blood." Alisa grinned.

Toshiro and Momo felt sick.

"It's been like that for thousands of years." Dmitri looked at the table.

"Well, you are what you eat." Momo smiled.

Toshiro mentally slapped himself.

_Here we are kidnap…and she acts so normal._

Toshiro looked at Momo, who was now standing beside him.

"You two eat." Alisa put the trays of food in the table.

Both teens nodded.

_I want to go home…_

Momo felt her heart ache.

"After you both are done eating, get everything ready. We will leave at 7pm, right now its 5pm." Dmitri and Danil walked out the dinning room.

"Keep in eye on them, Alisa." Danil said before he closed the glass doors.

"Tsk." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Dmitri what are you planning to do with them? You do know how your brother Romeo is." Danil licked Dmitri's wrist.

"My brother knows how much I like getting new things. Besides I can do what I like." Dmitri sucked some blood from Danil's wrist.

"I hope they make other pet friends." Danil pulled away.

"Hn." Blood ran down on the side of Dmitri's lip.

"Have you called him?" Danil looked at Dmitri.

Dmitri pulled away.

"No, but I did get a text message from him."

Dmitri wiped his mouth.

"What did it said?" Danil yawned.

"That he misses us." Dmitri chuckled.

"Romeo…" Danil smiled.

Dmitri sighed.

"Let's hurry, Alisa needs to feed." Dmitri stood up.

"That's true." Danil rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Somewhere in Russia]**

"Romeo-Sama, I have good news." A maid walked in a large room.

"And that is?" The blonde boy looked at the maid.

"Dmitri and the others shall be returning home by tomorrow."

"Ah, that sounds cool. Hey come here." His brown eyes looked up and down at the petite maid.

"Yes sir." She walked over to the large bed.

"What is your name?" He lifted her chin.

"Love…" Her chocolate brown eyes looked at his.

"Love, may I?" Romeo raised his eyebrow.

Love nodded.

Romeo picked the short girl up, and sat her on his lap.

"How come I never seen you before?" He licked her neck.

"Until today I am working in your mansion…since the last maid was….killed." Love looked at Romeo's hand, which touched her waist.

"If you're new, than why did you talk to me as if you knew me?" Romeo placed his lips on her neck.

"The head maid, told me to talk like that. She told me what to say…" Love held her gaze at the top of Romeo's head.

"Ah, I see." Romeo licked her neck.

"Please let me go." Some of Love's long black locks of hair landed on the side of Romeo's cheek.

"You're different…." Romeo looked into her brown eyes.

Love held her gaze.

_If I look deep enough in his eyes…I can see loneliness._

She thought.

"You are going to become my pet." He kissed her chin.

Love nodded.

"Show yourself fully to me." He placed his hands on both sides of her thighs.

Love knew she couldn't disobey her master.

Her maid dress had shelves that fell on her shoulder.

Her dress was up to her knees.

Her thin fingers ran behind her dress and ripped it open.

"I shall be your first and your last." Romeo kissed her soft breast.

* * *

**So I wanted to introduce a bit of Romeo's life for you all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :p**

**Sooo sorry for the REALLY LATE update! :(**

**But I hope you all review :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Stay strong

**Ok. I know I said I was going to update fast **

**._. Sorry I toke so long! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Swords clashing against one another echoed through out the castles halls.

Sitting on a wooden fence, Hinamori Momo looked at Toshiro who was sword fighting with Romeo.

Momo smiled.

"He's very good…." She said under her breath.

"Yeah he is." A voice said behind her, causing Momo to jump.

"Hey, it's only me…Love." Love smiled at Momo.

"Sorry, its just I'm not use to people sneaking behind me…" Momo let out a small laugh.

"It's cool." Love jumped over the fence, and was standing in front of Momo.

Momo blinked.

"Why do you have a….uhm chain in your….is that a collar?" Momo's eyes widen.

Love blushed…

"You see…..Romeo claimed me as his…and once that happened, he told me that no one can ever have me…..so he put this silver collar around me, and the chain is just for his taste." Love looked up at the sky.

"Are you really happy?" The words just escaped Momo's mouth.

The question surprise Love.

"Yes I do." She looked into Momo's eyes.

Momo saw a flinch of sadness in those chocolate brown orbs.

"Love, come here." Romeo looked over to Momo and Love.

"Yes." Love ran over to Romeo.

Momo watched as Romeo picked up Love and kissed her.

"Hey stop watching." Toshiro hit the top of Momo's head.

"When did you…?" Momo blinked twice.

"While you were watching those two, I walked over here…idiot." He said the last word, under his breath.

Momo frowned.

"What?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a month." She narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"Yeah I know….but remembered what Romeo said to Dmitri." Toshiro sighed.

Momo nodded.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Toshiro and Momo were blindfolded after they got off the plane.

It was a long drive after that.

Once the car came to a stop; Danil toke off the blindfolds, both on Momo and Toshiro.

Momo blinked many times before her eyes widen.

The castle was scary looking -link in my profile-

"This way." Alisa grabbed Momo's small hand.

"Dmitri-Sama, Romeo-Sama is waiting for you. He also said to bring your new pets." A maid came to view.

Momo looked at the girl.

'_She's pretty.' _Momo thought.

Alisa pulled Momo to a dark hallway.

The group walked down the hallway for a while, until they all came to a stop.

Toshiro –who was next to Danil- looked at the very large wooden door.

"Come in." A boyish voice yelled.

Dmitri toke a deep breath, before he pushed the large thick wooden doors open.

The room itself was large, but very modern.

The floor was marble, and there was a bar to the far left of the room. On the right was a white couch that looked like a 'C' with three red pillows.

But in the middle was a mountain of pillows…

"That is where Romeo likes to sit." Alisa whispered to Momo.

Momo raised her eyebrow.

"He's very childish." Dmitri sounded angry.

The atmosphere got very cold….until music broke the ice.

-Pitbull ft Shakira- Get it started.-

Momo was surprise to see very tall blonde boy, walking in only with baggy jeans, which showed the V line of his abs….

Momo found herself blushing, until Toshiro slapped the back of her head and whispering "Pervert".

Momo swore Romeo's eyes were just brown, but now they're bright violet.

"What is the meaning of this Romeo?" Dmitri snapped.

"I wanted to have fun!" Romeo smiled.

"You know what I mean." Dmitri growled.

"I see you brought new pets….I'm I correct?" Romeo sat down, on the mountain of pillows.

"Yes." Dmitri looked at Momo, than back at Romeo.

"Come in Love." Romeo called out.

The door suddenly opened, and in walked in a very short girl.

She wore black skinny jeans, along with a pink blouse, and she was barefooted.

Momo was too preoccupied by the outfit the girl wore, that she didn't notice the collar and chain around the girl's throat.

"You called…." Her voice was low yet firm.

"Come here." Romeo ordered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danil who was quite all this time, finally spoke.

"Danil, as you can see, Love made a contract with me. So now she is mine; is there a problem?" Romeo paused before going on, "You three went and got two pets without my permission, I'm I correct? Dmitri you out of all vampires should understand my feelings towards Love. Moving on, Dmitri, if _your _pets try to escape; I will personally kill them, is that understood?" Romeo made Love sit on his lap.

"Yes, it is." Both Danil and Dmitri said.

"Alisa, please take the new pets to their room, and Danil please take Love to my room." Romeo looked at Dmitri.

"Ok." Alisa looked at Toshiro and Momo, who were very quite.

Danil waited for Love.

"Dmitri we have very important things to talk about." Romeo stood up.

"I know." Dmitri saw the group leave.

The wooden doors made a loud noise, before it was shut completely.

"Now than, let us began." Romeo's eyes started to glow.

* * *

**[End of flashback]**

Toshiro looked at Momo.

"What?" She asked.

Without saying anything Toshiro pulled her into a tight hug.

Momo blushed.

"What is this for?" Momo felt hotter than usual.

"Nothing really…." Toshiro was just relief that they're together in this mess.

Momo rolled her eyes.

Love saw them from the corner of her eye.

'_I hope they stay strong….something that I can never do….' _Love looked at Romeo who was on the phone.

'_Your only one, huh?' _Love felt her eyes sting, but brushed it off.

Momo and Toshiro kept their embrace.

"You're so weird!" Momo giggled.

"Shut it!" Toshiro sounded annoyed.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this chapter :D my internet was out for a while -.- lol**

**xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8Well this is awkward :D

**Well I have been very busy, with school and everything…**

**Anyways here is chapter 8 :] enjoy.**

* * *

The wind blow uncontrollably; dirt and dust blowing along with it.

Hinamori laid on the cold marble floor, her messy hair covering her face; a silky white blanket over her small body. Hands clench into a small fist, toes curled up, and a bright red nose.

"Ugh…" Momo turned over.

She sat up and the blanket fell to the floor.

"I should take a shower." As her small weak body made her way to the bathroom door, a knock was made on her room's wooden door.

"Hinamori, its Hitsugaya. Can I come in?" His voice seemed low.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Toshiro walked in.

"You look…uhm…not er- well." He didn't want to say she looked really bad.

"Yeah, I know I look bad…just say it..." Momo whispered the last few words.

"Dmitri wanted us to start doing missions, since Romeo trust us, of not running away." Toshiro almost laughed at the last part.

Momo raised an eyebrow.

"There have been several reports of eight killings, two kidnaps; all connecting to the same person….who is half human, and half vampire." Toshiro sounded calm.

Momo felt her eyes sting…

_How? How can he act to…normal? It's been three months! Doesn't he worry about his parents? No…knowing Mr. Ice…..he doesn't care….I want to go home….Rangiku…._

Momo swallowed hard.

"Hey…are you ok?" His voice held worry in it.

"I'm fine." Momo spat.

Toshiro was taken back.

_She's blushing far too much… does she have a fever?_

Toshiro walked closer to the trembling small body.

"W-what are you doing?" Momo sounded alarmed.

"Don't move." His voice was husky and low.

Momo shut her eyes.

She felt a cold had on her forehead.

His eyes widen, "You're burning hot."

"Well you're not pretty bad yourself…" She murmured.

"You're practically very ill, and you still have the strength to make such remarks?" He chuckled.

"Eh? Only on my good days." She mused.

He frowned.

"You call this…-" He sighed.

"Go lay on your bed." Toshiro ordered.

"What if I say no?" Momo coughed.

Without a word, Toshiro swiped her off her feet, and carried her braid style, to her bed.

Momo didn't have the energy to protest; instead she was knocked out cold.

"You should really-" Toshiro looked down to Momo, only to find her softly snoring.

He sighed.

"What I'm I suppose to do with you?" He smiled.

Once he laid her on the bed, he covered her with the silky blanket –that was on the floor.

Right when he was about to turn and leave, a small hand gripped his large hand, causing him to look back.

She could barely open her eyes, which showed she was very tired. But still, she almost begged with her sweet voice, "Please…stay…I'm cold…it's so cold…"

His eyes soften.

* * *

"Where is Toshiro?" Romeo looked at Dmitri.

"Last I herd, he was in Momo's room." Dmitri licked his wrist.

"Shall we check on them?" Smirked Romeo.

"Sure." Dmitri sounded bored.

* * *

"Dmitri, open the door my hands hurt." Romeo pouted.

"Sure…" Dmitri opens the wooden doors –which were Momo's.

"Bet we will find them, grinning on each other!" Romeo laughed.

The brothers almost rushed in the room, each with different thoughts on what on earth those two would be doing…but only to find two teens sleeping soundly in each others arms.

"Ehe….this is uhm….awkward…" Romeo laughed nervously.

"Indeed…" Dmitri blinked twice.

"Let's go." Romeo cleared his throat.

Dmitri turned around and Romeo followed.

"You're closing the doors, Dmitri…" Romeo ran off.

Before Dmitri shut the door completely… he glanced at the two sleeping teens, and chuckled.

"My, it is awkward." He smiled to himself, before shutting the door completely.

* * *

Romeo was smiling.

"Love, come here." He laid on his bed.

"Yes." Love cutely climbed on Romeo's bed.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Come, and let us sleep in each others arms." Romeo smirked.

Love was taken back, but only giggled and did as she was told.

* * *

**I know it was a small chapter, but hey :0 me sorry. I hope you guys liked it though. And hmmm where did Romeo get such ideas from? Lolol, until the next chapter my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9 Air

**Chapter 9. **

**So in this chapter, there is going to be a lot of 'things happening' so please do not kill me lol**

**But enjoy –Buahhahaha-**

* * *

"TOSHIRO!" Momo screamed, as she tried to see through the thick layer of smoke.

"I'm here, don't worry! Just get somewhere safe!" Toshiro yelled.

Momo coughed.

"Have you found Dmitri yet?" Momo blinked twice.

"No! But we have to get out of here!" Toshiro looked around.

"Where are you?" He yelled.

"Follow my voice." Momo shouted.

"Ok."

After a little while, Toshiro found Momo, and embraced her.

"Let's get out of here." Momo looked at the collapsed stone wall.

_Yes, an exit._

Momo thought.

Toshiro and Momo stumbled their way out of the large room, and once they were outside, they ran to safety.

Both walked towards the hill above the castle, to get a good view of what was going on.

What they saw, was shocking. The whole castle was covered in flames. Many sparks flew into the darkness of the night, while the thick gray smoke covered the area, like a blanket.

Momo covered her mouth.

"Who could do such a thing?" Momo's voice was filled with sorrow.

"I don't know-" Toshiro was interrupted by screaming.

Momo's head snapped up.

"T-there is still people in the castle!" She screamed. Momo was about to go back down the hill when Toshiro gripped her wrist tightly.

He shook his head.

Momo's vision was blurry.

"W-we have to go back." She said in a low voice.

"What can we do? We don't have any powers! Both you, and I are human, Momo this is our chance to escape! It has all ready been a year!" Toshiro plead.

Momo blinked…

_Right… it has been a year since me and Toshiro were kidnap. And 2 months since Rangiku disappeared without a trace… and a week since Love said she was pregnant…and exactly 5 hours since someone attacked the castle….and the death of Love & Romeo…_

Momo nodded.

A wave of relief washed over Toshiro.

"O-ok let's go" Toshiro pulled Momo into a quick hug.

Momo remembered that she always held money in her lucky socks.

"I have money in my lucky socks…" Momo smiled. She was wearing them today.

"C'mon." Toshiro remembered that there had been a road to the west of the castle. He had been there only twice. One when Dmitri toke him hunting, another when he got lost; but he knew it would take hours until the reach that far.

* * *

It was all ready morning and Toshiro and Momo finally reached the road.

"We made it." Momo smiled.

"Not yet, we still have to find a village or a town, and if we are lucky….a city." Toshiro rubbed his flushed nose.

"…" Momo looked left and right.

"I guess we have to be hitchhikers for today." Toshiro smiled.

"Look there's a car….HEY!" Momo waved her arms.

The blue Honda slowed down, and stopped.

The windows rolled down, to expose a girl with short green hair, and hazel eyes, smiling brightly at them.

"Where ya heading?" She smiled.

"The city, or an airport!" Momo blurred out.

"We'll, you guys are in luck! I'm heading to an airport right now, so come on in!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Toshiro and Momo both quickly got in the car.

Momo was in the passenger seat, while Toshiro sat in the back.

"What's ya name?" She pressed on the gas pedal.

"My name Hinamori Momo and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and may I ask for yours?" Momo asked sweetly.

The girl smiled.

"Mashiro Kuna." Mashiro Mused.

"Mashiro...isn't that a Japanese name?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"Are you Japanese?"

"Yes I am, Momo." Mashiro looked over to Momo.

"We are too! Actually we are heading back to Japan today!" Momo smiled.

"Really? I am too! Since my Fiancé is over there, and I travel a lot, so I thought it was time to go back." Mashiro blushed.

"But I bought 3 tickets by mistake, that women over herd wrong….now I don't really know what to do with them, and she said they couldn't be refund…" Mashiro yawned.

"Maybe I'm asking too much, but can we buy them from you?" Momo bit her lower lip.

"How about I give them to you?" Mashiro giggled.

Momo started to cry.

Mashiro panicked.

"Don't cry! Oh my gosh! Did I do something wrong?" She looked at Toshiro from the driver's mirror.

Toshiro smiled.

"No, you just saved us."

Mashiro looked at crying Momo.

_Gosh, she reminds me of my younger sister…_ Mashiro thought.

"Well if that's the case, guys are welcome." Mashiro smiled softly.

* * *

3 hours past, and Toshiro, Momo and Mashiro were on the plane.

Momo slept next to the window and Toshiro to her right, while Mashiro was to across from them.

Momo laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep…we're safe now…" He whispered in her ear.

Momo hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up….I promise forever I will keep you safe…" He softly said.

Momo smiled….and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**-Momo's dream-**

Momo was in the castle eating with Romeo, Dmitri, and Toshiro.

They laughed and talked about random things.

Everything was good…

That's until Love burst into the large dinning room. The two very large wooden doors slammed against the stone wall.

Romeo stood up.

"What's wrong…?" He looked at her.

Love had her hand below her belly button –she was wearing a long blue broomstick skirt, with a black crop tank top, which showed her stomach.

She collapsed.

Romeo ran to her side, he held her carefully.

"What's wrong? Love!" He panicked… Romeo never panics.

Love removed her hand from her lower stomach.

Her hand was cover in blood. Romeo's eyes widen.

"Who did this?" He roared.

"T-they….are going to attack….I was going to warn everyone….but he got me….and told me that the child will never be born…" Love smiled sadly.

"Romeo….I knew all along…about Gabriella…" Love cried.

"Ah….so you did know…" Romeo's voice was barely a whisper.

Tears cascaded from Love's eyes.

"I'm happy I don't have to be by your side anymore…you have caused me far too much pain…too much pain." She hissed as blood made itself out of the wound she had.

Romeo felt a pain coming from his chest.

"They're going to burn the castle down. Please get out of here…all of you." Love looked at Momo and Toshiro with a pain expression.

"Romeo! Give me my last wish…let me die far away from you!" Love cried.

Romeo felt his eyes sting.

"I can save you…." Romeo pleaded.

"I don't want to be saved." Love didn't meet his eyes.

"Please…you're my heart…" He let the tears fall.

Love didn't flinch.

"Gabriella will fill the hollow in your heart…. Something I couldn't do." Love's lips turned pale.

"Please don't leave me…" Romeo cradled her in his arms, while he cried.

Love placed both her pale hands in his face.

He looked like a little kid, who has just been told that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"I was never human…I'm an angel….and I can save you." Love smiled.

"H-how…?" Romeo stuttered.

"This is just a human body…and I can be reborn back into heaven, but I must die first…if you truly love me Romeo…. You will have to die with me…but you must kiss me before…ah…before my body burns…" Love could barely keep herself awake…

Romeo nodded.

"When that happens, you will be able to live with me in heaven for ever…" Love smiled.

Romeo saw that Love was glowing… her hands fell to the hard floor, and her eyes slowly shut themselves.

Romeo didn't breath.

He gently pressed his lips against hers, while tears flowed uncontrollably.

Everyone saw the light that shined in Romeo's body.

He smiled.

"Goodbye dear friends…" Romeo's forehead touched Love's forehead….and both bodies turned into a pile of pure white roses, than the roses started to fly into mid air, and within a second a gold flame consumed the roses.

Just than. There was a loud noise, along with a thick layer of smoke…

* * *

**-End of dream-**

Momo's eyes snapped opened.

She looked around…Toshiro was sleeping soundly, while Mashiro was half asleep and half awake.

Momo smiled.

_Yeah…we're safe__._

* * *

**When I was writing this chapter, I couldn't stop crying, it was painful saying goodbye to Love,…mostly in her death scene… :''( but now she is a better place with little baby Romeo and Romeo.**

**Who do you think started the fire 0.0 and omgsh! Rangiku went missing? So many things! Well hope you guys don't kill me :p I love you all! **


	10. Chapter 10 Ready

**So THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 31VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I was jumping like an idiot and smiling :D **

**So here's chapter 10! I want to hear some of you guys idea's for this story ;D ok?**

* * *

Finger tips trailing along the surface of a dusty wooden desk; the sound of footsteps echoed through out the large dark room.

Finally the anonymous person came to a stop…

Carefully the person connected a really old house phone into the wall, before dialing a number, and waiting for who ever was on the other line to pick up.

"**Hello?" **The person on the other line answered.

"It's me. I did as I was told. Everything you said came true…" The caller's voice was shaking.

"**I know. But soon everything will soon end. And what those two saw that night was not an accident. **_**He **_**planned it out very well. But what **_**he **_**didn't expect was them getting taken away from another person.**"

"I know. I also know that Momo is far safer with Toshiro-Kun, than with me. Those two are the only ones who can stop this stupid madness of your ex-wife…and Aizen…"

"**How is she?"**

"She's all grown up. The best part is that she is nothing like her mother, but more like you."

There was a small chuckle on the other line.

"**That's good to hear. Well Rangiku, prepare yourself for the upcoming battle..."**

"Are you really going to call the group?"

"**Of course! I am also going to make an appearance, plus I know that Aizen also is preparing for this battle."**

"How did things end up like this?"

"**Because I fell in love with the wrong woman who has ever lived in this planet; and didn't give a damn about her pass…and ended up making a large mistake…but unlike before, I am going to fix it this time. I will keep my daughter safe, and her mate… and you Rangiku."**

"Thank you, my dear friend. Anyways, its time for me to go back home, since the kids are properly coming home all ready."

"**Rangiku. Thank you for your amazing acting skills." **

"You're the one who talked to Toshiro's parents…about this whole mess."

"**I didn't really have to say anything; they seem to understand that their child was not just any kid."**

"I suppose. Well goodbye, or should I say see you later." Rangiku hanged up the phone.

* * *

**[America]**

Mr. Hinamori smiled.

"She never changes," he paused "That's good. I won't let you down my friend." He got up from his chair and turned around to meet a group of people.

"The time is now. Let's get started. Rangiku, Momo, and Toshiro need every help they can get."

A girl with short girl spoke up.

"Aren't Mashiro and Kensei meeting us up, in Japan?" The girl asked.

"Yes they are Rukia." Mr. Hinamori smiled; he was all ready informed by Mashiro about her watching over both Toshiro and Momo.

"Let's get this party started!" A tall boy with red hair yelled.

"Shut up Renji! Damn you're annoying." Rukia snapped.

"Ok everyone lets start." Mr. Hinamori laughed.

"_Get ready Aizen…" _

* * *

**[Japan] **

His lips curled up into a wicked smile.

"This will be interesting…" He laughed.

"Aizen, your wife is on her way." A maid informed Aizen.

* * *

"**Let the fun began…"**

* * *

**Well this chapter was weird… I am so sorry if you didn't like it ._. But hey ;D I try!**

**Till next chapter my friends :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's note

_**Note: **_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this story has gotten very confusing, -my fault for losing my notebook. But that's only part of me being slow -_- SO! I will try my best to explain/keep going on with the story…**

**Truth be told my friends, I have also been losing my muse for this story D; **

**Yes, I feel horrible.**

**But that's why I am going to ask the readers that is you ;) to pick between me continuing this fanfiction or the start on the new fanfiction that I've been writing on my other notebook. **

* * *

_**If you guys want to see what the other fanfic is about keep reading the bottom.**_

* * *

**The other story is just about a K-pop boy band, which includes Gin Ichimaru, Kensei Mugurama, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and both Ichigo and Renji. The name of their group is called 'Warriors' but due to their **_**over arrogant ego**_**, (said by their manager!) they are all sent away to Japan's strictest school -which kind of has a military influenced education, within the school. **

**The reason why their manager is doing all of this, is because-**_**"In order to break those cocky bastards! And that damn attitude of theirs."**_** Manager's words not mine…**

**By the way, the name of the school is "MBWM Academy" which stands for Military Based Manners. Don't let the title set the school off, it's pretty fun in there, and only kids who's parents have money enter that school –well most of them. **

**And a side note, it will be a Toshiro & Momo fanfic!**

**Anyways back to point! Will those five break their ego? Will they find love? And if they do, will they all be torn between the life of fame and their life of romance? All these questions!**

**One more thing!**

**The fanfic is called "Kiwi & Strawberry kiss"**

* * *

**So yeah, the decision is all yours my friends :] I will go with what ever you guys want.**


	12. Chapter 12 Day dreaming

**I am so sorry for not updating so fast._. I was going through something. Anyways, here is another chapter. AND I **_**have **_**started writing on the "Kiwi & Strawberry Kiss" But just inbox me if you want more details. ANYWAYS! Enjoy this chapter, since it's in Momo's preview.**

* * *

It was a cloudy week, and the sun hadn't shown any signs of its warm and beautiful rays…

It had been exactly two months since me and Toshiro came back from who knows where…..

I was foolish to think that everything was going to go back to normal. But it was just stupid hope that was screaming in the back of my mind…

When we got off the plane, Mashiro disappeared. Toshiro thought that maybe we lost her, but I had a strange feeling that it wasn't the case.

As I walked down the empty upstairs hallway, I glanced behind me.

"How long will you keep following me?" I sighed, as a girl came into view with a grin on her face.

"Who said I was hiding?" Karin smiled.

I didn't have time for this.

One thing that I hated about coming back was that it was time for me to face reality all over again.

"Than what are you doing?" I walked farther away.

"Why did Toshiro and you disappear for such a long time? No one else noticed, or maybe they did but choose to ignore it." She came closer to me. _When the hell did I stop walking?_

"That isn't your business" I spat.

She smiled and sighed.

"Hinamori-Sempai by this time it's obvious that I am in love with Toshiro. I am_ just _trying to find out when he disappeared, you also went missing." She grabbed my wrist.

_I hate tall girls._

_I hate them._

"Look, Karin this isn't my problem. If you want to know so much why not question him yourself?" I pulled my wrist back.

She looked at the floor.

"He hasn't been showing up to soccer practice…nor do I see him around anymore."

It was true, Toshiro started taking sword lessons for some strange reason….and Rangiku also made me join too.

"It's not my problem." I walked away.

"You like him? Don't you Hinamori-Sempai?" Karin almost yelled.

I looked back at her, "Who knows…" I whispered.

* * *

_**(Ed Sheeran- cold coffee.**_** Is dedicated for this moment.)**

"Toshiro, can we get a cup of coffee after practice?" I placed the wooden sword on the floor.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Hey, this might sound rude, but why aren't you going to soccer practice?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't like it anymore." He lied.

"You know, that I can tell when you are lying!" I jumped on him, knocking us both down.

We both stop breathing…

The dojo was quite, and the sound of rain could be heard…

His white hair was moist from his sweat, and his black tank-top fit him so perfectly…

I didn't notice I was running my hand across his cheek.

I could feel the fluttering of his heart beneath me, and his uneven breathing…

I met his eyes.

We didn't need words…my body yearned for his touch… than Karin's question came to mind.

"_You like him? Don't you Hinamori Sempai?"_

No I didn't like him….I love him.

I closed my eyes, and leaned closer….I could almost taste the mint on his lips, and the touch of his soft lips.

I could feel him moving closer.

"Kiss me…" I whimpered.

That split second I found myself underneath him.

My hair spread out like a wild fire, I felt his finger tips touch my thigh. _Thank goodness for yoga shorts._

He ran his hands up and down my thigh, all while looking straight at me.

I felt myself melt.

"Toshiro…" I whispered.

He smiled, and leaned his face close enough that I could taste his scent…

Finally I couldn't keep myself controlled anymore; I pressed my lips against his.

His tongue made its way inside my mouth; I couldn't help to let a small moan escape my lips.

That drove him crazy.

"You're mine." He kissed my neck.

I arched my back.

"Is that so?" I could barely talk.

"Hn." He kissed my collar bone.

I wrapped my legs around his waist; he than got into a sitting potion.

"Did you get a boner?" I couldn't stop myself from saying that.

He laughed.

"I guess so." He than kissed my neck.

I ran my hand down his stomach, until I reached his V-line.

He bit my shoulder.

I couldn't control myself, my hand went lower.

This time he let out a small groan.

"You're torturing me…" he sounded so innocent.

I giggled.

His hakama was now fully undone.

I almost flip out at the size of his member.

"Momo…ah…what are you…" He bowed his head, when my longue ran up and down his member.

"I love you…Hinamori….." I almost cried when I heard him say those beautiful words.

"_Hinamori…Hinamori…Hinamori….?" _

"Yes Toshiro?" I opened my eyes…

_Oh shit. No fucking way. No. No._

I was suddenly in my class…and everyone was staring at me. The teacher blinked.

I turned red.

"Yes sir?" I almost died.

"Hinamori, can you read the sentence on chapter…." I just listened to his stupid nonsense.

"Ok." I grabbed the book on my desk, and did as I was told.

I didn't notice a boy with white hair laughing softly almost silently to himself, in the corner of the room.

When the bell ringed, I waited until everyone was gone –including the teacher- yet one person stayed.

"Mind telling me why you said that?" Toshiro walked over to me.

I blushed.

"Said what?"

"Yes Toshiro?" He mimicked my voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't sound like that." I tried changing the subject.

"Don't try changing subjects now…." He laughed "Tell me."

I blushed, "I had a day dream that we kissed."

He looked surprised.

"Oh."

I nodded, and looked up to him.

"Yeah I guess I'm pretty lame-" split second I felt the word slow down, as I felt a par of cold lips pressed against my cheek, than I almost fainted when they brushed against my lips.

"Like that?" He blushed.

"L-let's go home, we have sword practice." I cleared my throat. _Stay calm…stay calm….oh shitty!_

"I still don't understand why we are doing this? Did they tell you we have like three weeks top to perfect our fighting skills?" He looked at me.

That made me stay calm.

"Yeah, it's a little strange. They didn't even tell us enough information to why we need to practice so much." I yawn.

"Yeah….but hey let's go." He patted my head.

"Stop that." I giggled as I slapped his hand away.

* * *

_Who would have known those three weeks were going to be our last days as normal teens…_

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I needed to update as least something. I hope you guys don't get mad at me when I made that little ruin in Toshiro and Momo's moment.( Lol) just tell me what you guys think about this chapter? Ok? Love you guys!**


End file.
